


Promptio - daddy kink

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Glompto - Freeform, M/M, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: DOES THIS SATISFY Y O UNoctis walks in on Prompto letting out.. very lewd noises, soon realizing what's really going on. And no, he's not in pain.





	Promptio - daddy kink

Hearing Prompto whimper in an area that seemed to be hidden pretty well peaked Noctis’ interest. What’s going on with him? Is he in pain? All of his questions were answered when he looked over from behind a tree, scarred by the sight. 

 

Gladiolus was shirtless but Prompto was completely naked and bouncing on his cock, his face red and his moans and whines escaped his lips because of the pleasure. “Please.. Please-” Gladiolus placed his hands on his hips and slammed him down, eliciting a cry from the blonde. Noctis pulled his phone out from his pocket, ready to record but froze when Prompto said a word that most call no one but their own father.. As disgusted as he felt, Noctis decided that this is even  _ better _ for blackmail!

 

Gladiolus changed their position and Prompto ended up on his back with the other now pounding into him. Nails dug into his shoulders and back, “daddy.. Daddy! R-right.. Hn!” Prompto arched his back and wrapped his arms around Gladiolus’ neck tightly as he reached his climax, moaning when Gladio filled him up with his seed.

 

“S-so much of you is inside me, daddy..” Prompto mumbled a minute after realising how much of the other is in him.

 

“Heh, I might fill you up even more if you keep being cute,” Gladio leaned down and closed the gap between their faces, not noticing the snickering from a certain prince in the background who recorded half of the thing, totally going to show his advisor. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couLDN'T ADD MORE DETAILS BECAUSE MY FRIENDS DECIDED TO READ AND WERE ALL OWO WHAT'S THIS
> 
>  
> 
> AHHH so I'm sorry it's so short.


End file.
